


Show me the Way (to Paradise)

by evilsami



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsami/pseuds/evilsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie knows what she wants out of life.  An erasing of her criminal history, for one.  An endless and sustainable supply of wifi, for another.  </p><p>She wouldn't mind a super hot, knife collecting girlfriend in the mix, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me the Way (to Paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 30-Day Writing Challenge!
> 
> I feel like the summary is probably super misleading and for that, I am sorry. I want everyone reading this to know that I had 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding playing nonstop of repeat the entire time I was reading this and I have zero regrets.
> 
> (PS JO ISN'T DEAD AND NEITHER IS CHARLIE AND THEY'RE BOTH GENERALLY BADASSES OKAY)

Charlie might be the luckiest girl in the entire world. The universe, even.

With Jo Harvelle spread out on her sheets, shirt racked up to her armpits and her face flushed, it’s hard to think of a better alternative.

“I was going to take my time with you, ya know.”

Jo smiles, it’s clear she thinks Charlie is adorable (which is totally true) when she says, “We’ve got time.” She sits up, arches her spine when she takes off her tank top. “For now, just touch me.”

It’s not the first time they’ve done this. Charlie absently wonders if they’ll ever stop or just keep orbiting each other, meeting in increasingly strange places, making (love?) the most out of the circumstances—will the world ever quit trying to end?!

When their lips meet, Charlie decides she’s done thinking about it for the moment. Her hands skim across Jo’s sides, up to the edges of her delicate white bra. The last time, she’d worn a dark blue sports bra. Charlie kind of thinks that one suited her better, but this one is prettier, and much easier to remove, so she’s kind of growing fond of it as well.

When her hand unclasps Jo’s bra, and Jo leans her head back to breathe, Charlie moves her kisses down Jo’s jawline, to her pale, freckled neck. She worries the skin of her shoulder into a faint bruise, keeps moving to the swell of her breasts when Jo moans quietly. “Oh, Charlie, damn,” she whispers, Charlie’s hands tracing lightly above the edge of her jeans, across her back. “Fuck, come on. Quit teasing.”

Charlie smirks against her skin. “You totally like it.”

Jo arches an eyebrow, pretty brown eyes drawn to where Charlie’s lips are still brushing her skin. “You’re not going to move any faster, are you?”

Charlie makes her best ‘Who, me?’ expression, but Jo seems unimpressed. Charlie blinks, gets rolled easily, because it’s not like she’s putting up a fight if Jo wants to take the lead. Jo pushes up her sweater, begins trailing kisses over her flat stomach. Her hand reaches up to unclasp Charlie’s bra, neatly unhooking the straps from her arms and removing the thing altogether. Charlie isn’t even really sure how long that took, or how exactly Jo managed it. She’s kind of vaguely impressed, but mostly incredibly turned on. “Oh, is that how it is?” she says. Jo only smirks up at her, fingers reaching to unclasp Charlie’s pants.

Jo touches her hip, and Charlie pushes up so Jo can divest her of her clothes. She shimmies out of the legs, brown eyes staring her down, egging her on, until she’s wearing nothing but her maroon sweater. She feels exposed; Jo’s staring at her, more intense than usual. “Charlie, you’re… God, do you even know what you do to me?”

Charlie doesn’t know, thinks she might have an idea by the way her heart stops every time Jo looks at her. Thinks about all the times she’s made stupid jokes and half-assed movie references to keep from actually having to say what she’s feeling.

“Charlie, babe, I love you.”

She’s not crying. Their kiss might be a bit wetter than usual, but she’ll maintain to her last breath that she’s not freaking crying. “I love you too,” she says. “Oh my god, I love you.”

Jo smiles against her lips. The next few minutes are a blur of kisses, wandering hands, and gasping, cut-off declarations. Jo’s hand eventually grips her hip, the other cupping her jaw as Charlie absently rides her thigh. “You feel good,” Charlie says. 

“You too.” Jo makes a low noise in the back of her throat. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

Charlie reflects that if her knees go weak every time Jo says something like that, she may never be able to safely stand again. “What are you waiting for?” is what she finally says. Jo’s knee is still resting between her spread legs, and she’s gotten herself damp with excitement. She still remembers showing Jo how to touch her, where to use her teeth and where to avoid them the first time. Jo’s kind of an expert at touching her by now.

Jo kisses her lips, the hollow of her throat, her belly button, her right hip, then her left. She grazes her teeth down Charlie’s thigh, kissing the skin afterward. Jo brushes a kiss at the inside crease of her hip, urging her legs to spread more. When Charlie moves to accommodate her, Jo rewards her with a long lick up the crease of her slit.

Charlie pushes herself into the contact, and Jo places her hands on Charlie’s hips. It’s less of a command to stay still, and more a request to let Jo lead. Charlie relaxes as much as she can, letting Jo touch her leisurely. She keeps licking, providing special attention to her clit, sucking gently and circling it with her tongue.

Charlie is steadily turning into a mess. She’s got the best girlfriend(?) ever. Obviously. Nobody else has ever made her feel so good, so full of purpose and emotion and she really just wants to stay like this forever and ever and the rest of the world be damned because Jo loves her, and goddamn that feels even better than Jo’s mouth right now. She’s pretty sure she’s babbling nonsense at this point, but Jo doesn’t seem to mind. 

Charlie’s pretty sure she’s discovered paradise.

“Fuck, Jo, let me, fuck!” 

She can’t think. 

She knows those are Jo’s long fingers teasing her open, spreading out around her slick tongue. All she really cares about is that Jo is inside her right now, and that’s. Fuck, that’s incredible. “Jo, baby Jo, oh my god, yes.” She’s got a hand in Jo’s hair and a hand in her own. Charlie can feel herself headed to the drop-off, full speed ahead, all engines onboard. “Fuck, please, yes!” Then, everything’s white noise and she’s three kinds of shivery, twitchy mess.

Jo’s laughing at her by the time she comes back to herself. She’s still got her fingers working inside Charlie’s vagina, her mouth shiny and pink. “That didn’t feel good or anything, did it?”

Jo is a goddamn menace.

“Come here, you,” she says. She’s got the best girlfriend, ever. And later, they’re going to have to have a sit-down about relationship goals and living arrangements and everything else. For now, she’s going to put her hands on her girl, and maybe leave them there for the next few hours.

The world can survive on its own for a little while.


End file.
